Cat's Potion, REWRITTEN
by MidnightVampress
Summary: Nekozawa has had enough of the twins messing with him, so he decides to get even with them. He makes a potion, but it doesn't go the way he plans. Instead of getting the twins, Haruhi gets the short end of the stick. This story has been rewritten, I hope you guys like it. I'm Back! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone if you remember this story, then you can say I am back but this story is edited and much longer than before. I have grown up from my writing and decided to show you guys that as well, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**Note: **".." talking

'...' thoughts

_'...' Haruhi's thoughts in cat form_

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

Mischievous Twins

**Normal Pov**

It was a normal day at the Ouran High School's Host Club. Our favorite mischievous twins were bored and hadn't, had the slightest clue on what to do. Before club started they decided to play with their favoreit toy, the only female member of the club, Haruhi Fujioka. After awhile of their teasing acts, the Host Club's king, Tamaki of course overreacted again and Haruhi's debt was increased once again because o it. After a dejected Tamaki was sent to his corner and the twins were scolded, it would seem that Haruhi was no longer going to tolerate their shenanfians for the time being until club started.

She went to her favorite spot in the room and sat down, opened her bag and took out her study materials. No matter how much, the twins tried to get the girl's attention, she ignored them and continued on with her studies, which just so happened to be a research project on midevil times. The brothers looked at each other, sighed and walked away from her.

Heading toward the door, the brothers told their fellow members that they were going to be gone for awhile and wandered around the school. It wasn't long until the two discovered, the Black Magic Club's President, Nekozawa. The brother's looked to each other and soon a chesire cat grin stretched across their faces.

"Thinking what I'm thinking Kaoru?" one of the twins asked.

"You bet you I am, Hikaru" the other replied.

"Time to mess with Nekozawa-senpai" they said in unison.

Kaoru took out a flash light, flicked in on and off twice, smirking evilly. The two snuck up behind the unsuspecting dark headed teenager and lounged at him. They shined the flash light into his face and in no time the poor teen swiftly ran screaming "Murders" as he went. The two brothers were both busting out laughing and holding each other up, wiping tears away from their cheeks.

"That was great" Hikaru said in between laughs

"You said it Hikaru" Kaoru said, laughing and holding his stomach.

"What are you guys doing?" A soft voice asked, causing the two jump.

They turned around to find, Haruhi looking at them with a suspicious look on her face and her arms crossed in front of her chest. The twins knew that they couldn't lie to her, when she gave them that look, but tried to hide it nonetheless.

"Hello Haruhi," the twins said in unison, giving her their best mock innocent face.

"I'm not going to ask again, what were you doing?" she asked sternly, not falling for it.

They sighed in defeat "We were just messing with Nekozawa-senpai," Hikaru said, with an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything wrong," Kaoru defended.

Haruhi shook her head and gave them a scolding look "You know, sooner or later he's going to get you guys back" She said.

The twins smirked and snickered

"Yea like that will ever happen" Hikaru replied smugly.

"Haha yeah," Kaoru agreed "All we need is a flash light he goes running."

Haruhi sighed and shook her head again "You two are too smug sometimes" She stated.

"Yep and proud of it," they replied in unison.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kaoru asked, changing the subject.

"Kyoya-senpai ordered me to come and get you guys," Haruhi replied "Club is starting soon."

The twins nodded "Okay," They replied in unison.

"Yea let's go back to the club room," she said, but then saw Nekozawa's puppet on the ground "Oh no, Nekozawa dropped his puppet."

"Yeah, so what?" Hikaru asked, stubbornly

"We should return it to him," Haruhi stated, bluntly

"We're not doing it," Hikaru replied "I say just leave his stupid doll here."

Haruhi sighed and shook her head "No. You guys go back to the room and I'll give this back to Nekozawa-senpai."

"Whatever," Hikaru scuffed and headed toward the clubroom with his brother following right behind, sending Haruhi an apologetic smile.

Haruhi nodded back at him and headed towrd the Magic Club's room.

* * *

~_With Nekozawa_~

**Nekozawa Pov**

"Those mischievous twins," I said in annoyance "I will get my revenge."

I opened the door of where club members meet and was engulfed into the dim darkness of the. The room had black curtains drapped against the windows and was completey keeping the sunlight blocked out from outside. My club members were all relaxing and were chatting away on the black leather couches, and placing their beverages on the glass and black coffee table. The carpet for this room was black as well andfelt like a cloud when you walked on it. The lights in this room were candles and crystal fragments that made the room have a eerie, but elegant look.

I greeted my fellow members, then moved to toward my secret quarters not even hearing any of the greetings or replies in return. My fellow members, probably knew I was in a bad mood, so they left the situation alone and went back to talking amongst each other. I closed the door of my sanctuary and was just about to my beloved puppet, Beelzenef, until I realized that he wasn't on my hand.

"Beelzenef!" I screeched in alarm "I must have dropped him, when those devils decided to torture me with that flashlight."

I was feeling depressed and irritated about dropping and most likely losing Beelzenef, I almost the didn't hear commotion that was going on outside of my sanctuary. Curiosity as well as irritation, piqued my interest and I went to see what the choas was about.

"What's going on out here?" I asked, slightly annoyed as I saw my club members arguing with someone.

"Nekozawa senpai?" a soft voice said. I peered around my club members and saw one of the Host members. It was Fujioka-kun, in my opinion he was the nicest and most sensible of the Host Club.

"Fujioka-kun?" I replied "What brings you here?"

He smiled softly "I think this belongs to you," He replied and presented Beelzenef to me.

"Beelzenef!" I cried, happily and hugged him "Thank you, thank you so much Fujioka-kun."

"Your welcome, Nekozawa-senpai. I knew you would be missing him and I'm sorry about what the twins did to you" He said apologetically.

"They will get theirs eventually," I replied mysteriously.

"Okay then, well I better be going now," He said and headed toward the door "It was nice seeing you, good bye Nekozawa-senpai."

"Bye Fujioka-kin," I replied with a dark grin and headed back to my secret quarters.

* * *

**Well what did guys think, was it a bit better than the first time? See I didn't go away or anything. I been having issues lately. I decided that I would take this story and re-write it and edit it, so it would be longer and sound better. I know the other one had lots of spelling, punctuation, capilization and grammatical errors. I hope you will like this better. The next chapters will be up soon, I promise. So please review and if you have any qiestions or ideas, I would love to hear them. Thank you, well until next time, good bye :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is the second chapter. For this one i decided to do some combinding and add something new to it. I hope you guys like. Please Enjoy **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**Note: **"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

_'...' Haruhi's thoughts in cat form_

(...) Beelzenef talking

* * *

_**~Chapter 2~**_

A Grave Mistake

**Nekozawa Pov**

Happy that I had Beelzened back, I went straight to work so I can get my revenge on the twins. I walked over to my bookcase, pulled out my potion book and carried back to my podium. Skimming through the contents of the book and seeing the hundreds of potions I can create, I couldn't seem to find the right one I would do, until Beelzenef suggested one.

(You should try the Cat's Potion) Beelzenef offered.

"Cat's Potion?" I echoed "Hmm never done that one before."

(Then why not try it?) He suggested.

I shrugged and flipped through the pages, until I found what I was looking for.

(Note: not a real potion)

* * *

_**The Cat's Potion**_

_The Cat's Potion, anyone who drinks this potion will turn into a cat, but over time if one accepts or adapts, they can come back to normal, but at a certain cost. For males the one who distributes this potion, is in control over them and has to obey what ever the person has requested or is asked of them, and depending if they have a change of heart or if their master deems so, they will remain that way. Females on the other hand will become well developed whether one is or is not and will remain to have the cat like qualities the potion gives them. _

To Break this potion

Males must have a change of heart or if their master deems them worthy to be free.

Females will find their true love

Note: Females who drink the cat's potion remain the same after the potion is broken. Also they will become more flirtier and affectionate.

**Ingredients**

_Rainwater_

_2 black rose petals_

_Cat's fur and whiskers_

_2 cat's claws_

_2 lavender flowers_

_4 drops of lavender nectar_

**Works best in**

Green tea and honey

* * *

After reading the discription and seeing the ingredients, I felt my confidence rise and grinned.

"This could work," I replied "The twins can use an attitude adjustment and I could use some slaves as well."

(I knew you would be pleased) Beelzenef replied smugly.

With my mind made up, I got to work on the potion. I already had the ingredients I needed and put each one in at a time, carefully. I took out a bowl and crystal stir stick, pouring the fresh rainwater and dropped the rose petals in with it. Stirring carefully I saw the petals create a royal purple color in the bowl, then added the cats whisker, fur and claws. The then out the lavender flowers in with the lavender nectar into the dark purple mixture and a pleasant lavendar scent wafted through the air.

"Perfect" I said in satisfaction, and moved over to a cabinet and opened, looking for the right crystal flask ti put the potion in. I found a glass crystal like bottle that had a rose design that was carved into the bottle. Smiling, I moved back over to the potion and slowly poured the sweet smelling, purple liquid into the crystal bottle, making sure not to spill a single drop. Looking in the light, the potoin glowed a interesting purple.

(Shall we head towards the Host Club now?) Beelzenef asked.

I nodded and walked out of my sanctuary, and headed straight toward the Host Club, club room.

* * *

~_With the Host Club_~

**Haruhi Pov**

For club today, Tamaki decided that our cosplay would be a Renissance theme. The room was decorated like it was from the midevil times. Apparently, Tamaki caught onto what my english project was and decided it was a good idea to do a them just like, and Tamaki over course, being who he is had to go full on out as well. I was dressed as a peasant, I waswearing a brown tunic type dress, with tan leggings and a brown belt around my waist. All the hosts were busy, except me for once and I decided to use this to my advantage and studied.

Taking a break, I looked around the room and saw the girls that Huni-senpai was hosting, he was dressed up as a squire. He had a green tunic with black pants underneath and a hat with a pink feather sticking out of it. Mori who was not too far away and keeping a close eye one Huni-senpai. He was dressed as a knight, his armor was a more buffered out than a shiney one and was black, with a dark blue feather sticking out of the helmet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the twins making the girls swoon with their 'brotherly love' act, they were dressed up as two jokers, which I found ironic and funny. Kaoru was wearing a blue tunic with blue and white diamond printed pants, with a blue and white joker. Hikaru was the same only, he was wearing red instead. Moving my attention else where, I saw Kyoya-senpai typing away on his laptop, probably trying to balance out the club's budget or my debt. He was dressed up as a nobleman, he wore a long purple tunic and black, with grey leggings and staff was leaning against the sofa. Hearing a bunch of girls scream in delight, I looked over and saw what the commontion was about. It was none other than Tamaki, he was dressed up as Prince, typical. He was wearing a white and gold looking tunic, with white leggings and silver belt wrapping around his waist, ontop of his head was a crows with jewels on it.

Sighing and shaking my head, not understanding why girls, were instalty swooning over just the appearance of Tamaki being a Renissance Prince. I didn't realize that someone was behind me until someone say my name.

"Hello Fujioka-kun" A mysterious voice said.

I turned around to see who said my name and to my surprise, it was Nekozawa-senpai.

"Hello Nekozawa-senpai," I replied, with a smile "What brings you here to the Host Club?"

"I wanted to thank you again for giving back Beelzenef for me" He replied cooly.

"As I told you earlier senpai. Your welcome, it was no problem at all," I said with a smiled "Do you want sit and talk with me for awhile?"

He seemed taken aback by this, and didn't seem to know what to say.

"O-okay" He said nervously and sat down next to me.

Soon we were engaged in a deep conversation about classes, tests and even surprisingly about each others clubs. He asked about how I feel about the club and how I got myself to be in here in the first place. I told him about the debt I had to pay back when I broke a vase that was in here and surprisingly he chuckled a bit at what I told him. I asked him about the Black Magic Club and just as he was about to answer, we heard a shout out of no where.

"No! Haruhi don't do it! Don't follow into the darkness!" Tamaki cried "Stay away from my Haruhi, you dark monster."

Tamaki grabbed me and started hugging me to where I was having trouble breathing.

"Tamaki- senpai," I gasped out "Can't.. breathe.."

"I'm not letting him take you away," Tamaki said dramatically "never."

"Boss, let Haruhi go" the twins said trying to pry Tamaki off of me.

"Oh no! He's gotten to you too out," He gasped "First Haruhi, now you two. Where is this world coming to? Momma!"

"Can't… breathe" I called faintly and I felt myself beginning to black out "I see… dots.."

"Tamaki, I suggest you let Haruhi, go" Kyoya said coolly "Before she dies because of the lack of oxygen."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he let me go. I started to breathe in relief and coughed lightly.

"Daddy's sorry, Haruhi" the blonde idiot cried dramatically.

"Your not my father" I said sounding annoyed, which caused him to go into a corner.

"Are you okay Haru-chan?" Huni asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine, Huni-senpai" I replied and smiled warmly at him, ruffling his hair reassuringly.

"You want some cake?" He asked cutely and holding a piece of cake in his hand.

"No thank you Huni," I said and ruffled his hair.

He nodded and skipped off back to his customers.

"You sure you are alright, Fujioka-kun?" Nekozawa asked and sounding concerned,

I smiled and nodded "Yes, I'm fine" I replied "don't worry."

He nodded and relaxed back into the couch we were sitting on.

"Well this sure is surprsing," Kyoya said "What brings you hear todau, Nekozawa-senpai."

"I came by to thank Fujioka-kun for returninf my Beelzenef to me and I also wanted to talk to the twins as well, " He replied.

"How come?" I asked, curiously.

"Just to talk about what happened earlier," He replied mysteriously.

I nodded in understanding "Hikaru, Kaoru would you come over here, please?" I called to them.

They gave their customers a brief talking to, stood up and walked over to us.

"What did you want, Haruhi?" they asked in unison.

"Its not me that wants to talk to you," I replied and gestured to Nekozawa-senpai.

"What did you want?" They asked in unison again.

"I wanted to have tea with you guys and talk about what happened earlier today, " Nekozawa replied

"What for?" Hikaru said rudely

"Well considering what you did to him earlier, I suggest you sit down and see what he has to say to you," I replied bluntly.

"Who care's?" Hikaru replied again rudely

"Hikaru, Kaoru you will do as Nekozawa-senpai says," Kyoya cut in "This will be your punishment for being rude to a customer and showing disrespect toward your senior classmate."

"But-" Hikaru tried to protest

"Hikaru you will do as Momma says," Tamaki stated, seriously "This discussion is over."

"Fine," Hikaru said stubbornly and sat down, Kaoru sitting right beside him.

Kyoya and Tamaki nodded and went back to do what they were originally doing. Which was Kyoya typing on his laptop and Tamaki being the usual ecentric host he is.

"Now that was settled. what kind of tea do want, senpai," I asked politely "I'll go get it for you."

I was just about to get up and go the kitchen when, Nekozawa-senpai stopped me.

"That's alright Fujioka-kun, " He replied, getting up from his seat. "I'll get it myself."

"You sure, senpai?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't mind getting the tea for everyone. It will be my pleasure," He stated nodded and headed to the kitchen.

I shrugged and started talking to the twins, while he went to get the tea.

* * *

**Nekozawa Pov**

While I left the twins and the Fujioka-kun on the couch, I looked through the cabinets of the and smirked when I found what I was looking for. Keeping mind of what the potion recommended, I found green tea with honey packets and put them in a already hot watered and waited. Soon the tea was blended into the water, leaving an amber color. Smling evilly, I poured the tea into four cups and then, I took out the crystal bottle from inside my robe's pocket and poured into two of the cups. Taking a quick sniff, the smell of lavender filled my sense and I chuckled lowly in satisfaction. I put the tea cups on a tray and headed back into the clubroom

I looked around and the room was empty except for the host club member's. I shrugged and walked over to the sofas, being careful with the tea and placed the tea tray on the coffee table

"Welcome back, senpai" Fujioka-kun said, with a smile. The twins just snorted and ignored me.

"Thank you" I said with a nod and sat down next to him.

"So what tea did you make, senpai?" Fujioka-kun asked.

"Green tea with honey" I replied easily.

The twins grumbled "We don't really like green tea with honey" they replied.

"Just try it you guys," Fujioka replied bluntly "Don't be so picky. Do I have to get Kyoya-senpai on your cases again?"

"No!" They exclaimed.

"Then drink it," He said.

"Fine," They grumbled.

We all reached to grab a tea coup and that's when I realized, I couldn't remember which ones had the potion in it. So taking caution I took a sniff of mine and a lavender scent wafted into my sense. Gulping, I placed my tea cup back down and watched the other three and take a sip of theirs.

"This is really good, senpai" Fujioka-kun comment and to snother sip, with a warm smile.

"Yeah, it is good," one twin agreed.

"Ehh, it okay" other twin replied, rudely and I saw that his cup was empty already.

"Thank you" I replied and started to fidget.

"You alright, senpai?" Fuijoka asked, concerned.

"Yea, just a little cold is all," I lied, smoothly.

"You going to drink your tea, senpai?" He asked again, still concerned.

I shook my head "I don't feel so good," I replied "I have to go." then headed toward the door

"Wait!" Fujioka exclaimed "Didn't you want to talk about what the twins did to you earlier?"

"Its alright, I'm not mad at them anymore," I replied hurriedly "Its not big deal."

"Okay then," He replied, his expression not too sure.

"Well I really think I should be going, bye." I stated then I left the room.

"Well that was a bust" I stated, feeling slightly annoyed

(Yes, that was quite unfortunate wasn't it?) He agreed.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, my beloved puppet/

(I guess we will have to get revenge in another way) He stated.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed "Well let's head home and study up on what we might have done wrong."

(As you wish, master) He replied.

We headed down the stairs of the school and saw the Rolls Royce that was waiting for me. My butler held open my door, I stepped inside and rose home. My thoughts drifting to what could went wrong with the potion

* * *

**Haruhi Pov**

"Well that was odd," Kaoru commented.

"Yea," Hikaru agreed "but then again, it is Nekozawa-senpai. He is odd in general."

"Guys be nice," I scolded.

"Oh come on Haruhi," Hikaru replied rudely "He's weird, admit it."

"I can agree, that he is odd," I admitted "But after talking to him for awhile, he's not as bad you think he is. He is the way he is and you have no right to judge him for it."

"Oh no!" Tamaki screamed "Tell me your not falling for him, Haruhi. I forbid you to fall for him. Daddy says no"

I glared at the blond idiot before me "Senpai, I suggest you think before jumping to conclusions." I scolded "AND. YOU. ARE. NOT MY. FATHER." emphasing each word loudly and clearly

.Once I made that statement, he instantly ran to his corner and huddled into a ball.

"Although I do got to say," Kaori said "The tea he made was really good."

"It was delicious" I agreed, with a nod "To bad he didn't finish his."

"Was it really that good?" Hikaru asked, curiously.

"You didn't drink yours?" I asked.

"I didn't want to drink it, so put it in the tree plant when he wasn't paying attention," he replied, with a shrug.

"Well that was rude," I replied "What did I say about be picky?"

"I know, but I really don't like green tea and honey," He complained "besides I can get it whenever I want."

"Rich bastards," I mumbled "Well I don't like to see good tea go to waste. Do you guys wants it?."

"Nah its alright, Haruhi," Kaoru declined poltiely

"Yeah, you go ahead and drink it," Hikaru replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously.

The nodded their heads in unison

"Okay then it you say so," I replied.

I picked senpai's still warm tea and held it up my lips, i took a sip of the warm liquid and felt my eyes widen when the taste hit my tongue. It was really delicious, I can taste spomething abit different from the one I drank and seemed a bit more sweeter too. It smelt like some kind of flower to and I couldn't figure out which flower it could be.

"Wow, this one tastes a lot better than the other one I had" I commented and I drank the rest down greedily.

"Really," The twins asked, each lifting an eyebrow "What does taste like?"

"It tasted a lot sweeter," I replied "I think it also has some kind of flower in it."

"Interesting," Kyoya said and coming up to us.

"What is, senpai?" I asked.

"Well it is heard of flowers being used as tea before, but hasn't been tested out," He replied, as if it was a matter fact (I don't know if this statement is true or not, but lets just pretend it is okay?)

"Really?" I replied, in amazement.

He gave a slight nod "Do you know what kind of flower it could be?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head "No," I replied "Do you think you can, senpai?"

"Probably, but since you drank it all. I won't be able to," He stated, examining the cup I drank out of.

Then out of no where I stated to feel a weird tingling sensation throughout my body.

"Uhh, senpai" I said "I feel tingly."

"Tingly?" He asked, his eye brows raised a bit and looked at me.

The nest thing I know, the tingling got stronger and a brightly light in engulfed my entire body, making pass out on the couch.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it, see I explained more about the potion and instead having a regular host club day like the other for this chapter. I decided to make them have a Renissance Theme for them. I also put both the second and third chapter together to make it longer. If you gus have any questions, ideas, comment or suggestions I would love to hear them. Please review. Stay tuned for what happens next :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers. Sorry it took me so long to update, its because this chapter is a bit longer. As i said this story is going to be a longer than before. Its going to have more detail and fluff in it. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**Note:** "..." Talking

'...' thoughts

_'...' Haruhi's thoughts in cat form_

(...) Beelzenef talking

* * *

_**~Chapter 3~**_

Houston We Have A Problem!

_**Previously...**_

_I picked senpai's still warm tea and held it up my lips, i took a sip of the warm liquid and felt my eyes widen when the taste hit my tongue. It was really delicious, I can taste spomething a bit different from the first one I drank and seemed a bit more sweeter too. It smelt like some kind of flower to and I couldn't figure out which flower it could be._

_"Wow, this one tastes a lot better than the other one I had" I commented and I drank the rest down greedily._

_"Really," The twins asked, each lifting an eyebrow "What does taste like?"_

_"It tasted a lot sweeter," I replied "I think it also has some kind of flower in it."_

_"Interesting," Kyoya said and coming up to us._

_"What is, senpai?" I asked._

_"Well it is heard of flowers being used as tea before, but hasn't been tested out," He replied, as if it was a matter fact (I don't know if this statement is true or not, but lets just pretend it is okay?)_

_"Really?" I replied, in amazement._

_He gave a slight nod "Do you know what kind of flower it could be?" He asked, sitting down next to me._

_I shook my head "No," I replied "Do you think you can, senpai?"_

_"Probably, but since you drank it all. I won't be able to," He stated, examining the cup I drank out of._

_Then out of no where I stated to feel a weird tingling sensation throughout my body._

_"Uhh, senpai" I said "I feel tingly."_

_"Tingly?" He asked, his eye brows raised a bit and looked at me._

_The next thing I know, the tingling got stronger and a brightly light in engulfed my entire body. Being over whelmed with the sensations in my body I blacked out out on the couch_.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Once the light from her body finally died down, the guys were completely shocked at what they saw. There on the couch, was a kitten it was white with light brown and orange patches that were barely visible on top the head and body (Haruhi is a diluted calico cat if that helps, I changed her coloring to where it sounds more like her.) No one was able to explain what they were seeing and soon the little cat was stirring from its sleep.

"Uhh you guys," the cat said, that had Haruhi's voice "Why does everything look different and why do you guys look taller?"

She got no response to her questions and the hosts were just staring at her wide eyes and in shock.

"Guys?" She asked again, not liking the blank looks she was getting from them.

Again no response.

"Guys!" She snapped, finally getting their attention.

"Ha-haruhi, is that you?" Huni asked in disbelief.

Haruhi gave the short senior a skeptical look "Yes Huni," she replied "Its me."

"Your really Haruhi?" he asked again, still not believing.

Haruhi was getting annoyed, but remained calm not wanting to upset the sensitive senior "Yes," she confirmed.

"Haruhi's a cat!" Tamaki shouted, finally recovering from his shock and pointing out what everyone was not so sure of.

"What are you talking about, senpai?" Haruhi asked, turning her head to the blonde idiot.

"Its like he said," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up "You're a cat."

Haruhi's eyes widened "Your kidding right?" she asked, hoping it was a joke.

"As much as we like jokes, Haruhi " Hikaru replied, with bemused tone.

"We are serious, you have changed into a cat," Kaoru stated, his tone as a matter of face

"Hn," Mori replied, simply.

"C-can I have a mirror please?" She asked, still not believing them just yet.

Huni being who he is, responded to her request swiftly and did as he was asked. He ran into the where Tamaki's dressing room is and emerged with a mirror in hand and swiftly returned back to her, placing the mirror in front of her. Sure enough and true to their word, she was a cat.

"How did I become a cat!" She yelled, in shock.

"You look so cute Haru-chan!" Huni exclaimed, sweetly

"That doesn't answer my question!" She replied, in panic.

"Calm down Haruhi," Tamaki said, soothingly.

"Calm down!" She snapped, glaring at him "Look at me. I'm a cat!"

"As much as I understand that you are in shock and probably haven't the slightes clue on how you got into this mess," Kyoya cut in, smoothly "Tamaki's right, before we get down to business and try to figure out this whole situation. You have to calm down Haruhi and think rationally."

Haruhi nodded in understanding and too deep, soothing breath."Okay senpai" she replied, still a bit panicked "I'm calm now."

"That better," He replied, then turn to the others "Now we can get to the bottom of things in more rational manner. I want everyone to look around see what could have gotten Haruhi into her current situation. Check in every place that you can think and if you find something that looks suspicious I want it brought back here, to be checked out thoroughly. Haruhi I'm going to ask you some questions and see if we can deduce how and can come up with answer to how you got like this."

"You got it," The twins responded, with a salute and headed to check the kitchen area

"Okay Kyo-chan," Huni replied sweetly, he and Mori spread out and searched the whole club room, looking under tables, chairs, the piano, the couches and flower pants.

"Okay momma," Tamaki responded, he headed to the dressing rooms and searched in them, but most likely to just check him self out in the mirrors.

Kyoya sighed, then sat down on the sofa next to Haruhi and started to ask her questions.

"Alright, I want you to tell me what you did today, in detail," He stated "Then we will work from there don't leav anything out and I feel if there is something that would seem odd I;ll ask more questions on it, understand?"

Haruhi nodded and began about her day "Well I woke up 5:30 this morning like I always do, took a shower and did my normal routine that I always do when I get ready for school. I made breakfast for dad before he went to work, like always and made lunch for both he and myself, afterward. Then around 6:30 I did a bit of studying before I headed for the train station, because we had a history test today. Classes went normally as they always do such as taking notes on the lessons we learned to day, writing down the homework and an english project that we were assigned. Then for lunch I actually went outside for once, to get away from the twins and enjoy my lunch peace and sat down near a cherry blossom tree. After that resumed classed and then after classes, I headed over here and you can guess what happened earlier. The twins were causing mischief once again, and scared pour Nekozawa-senpai, making him drop his puppet. So I decided to return it to him, thats why I came later than when you sent me after the twins. Then as you remember we had hosting today and had that ridiculous Renaissance theme, thanks to Tamaki seeing the english project that my class was assigned to do. Then Nekozawa-senpai came by and we started talking... Why Am I telling you this, you were there for the rest of it." She ranted and the whole time Kyoya was listening intently.

Kyoya absorbed all the information that Haruhi just given him and nodded.

"Sounds like a pretty normal day to me," He replied, rubbing his chin in thought "Well as normal as one can be. I never you did all that in the morning Haruhi."

Haruhi was surprised "Really senapi?" She replied "Considering that you can easily get information, with a snap of your fingers. If not that I thought dad would have told you what I do in the morning."

"Haruhi, as surprisingly it may seem," He replied "Yes I have information on you, but that doesn't mean I know what your daily routine is and besides your father never really mentioned about it either. Something about wanting to keep privacy, which I respect full heartedly. So I decided not interrigate him too much about you."

"Thank you, Kyoya senpai. Thats really kind of you," She said, with a warm smile.

"Seriously Haurhi, I'm not robot," He replied "I do know when not over step my boundaries, when it comes to other people, unless I have to of course."

"Of course," She agreed, with a giggle.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai," Twin voice called out, we looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking over to them

"We found this in the trash," Hikaru stated.

"It was in the kitchen" Kaoru finished and he showed them a fancy crystal bottle, that had roses engraved into the bottle.

Kyoya examined it closely "I have never seen this kind of bottle here before" he stated "this has never been in our clubroom before."

"Can I get a better look at it?" Haruhi asked, curiously.

Kyoya nodded and place the fance bottle in fron of her. Haruhi examined it closely, then her cat senses started pick up on something that seemed familiar to her, taking a big breath and sniffing carefully. Her ears started to twitch in and she took another breath, the scent filling her senses and then clicked into her brain. It was the same smell that was in the tea that she drank.

"This has the same smell, that was in the tea that I drank," She commented.

"What do you mean Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"The tea I drank eariler, that has that flower smell to it. This bottle has the same exact scent," She replied.

"Interesting," Kyoya remarked, picking up the bottle and taking whif of it, and he recognized the flowery smell instantly "This has the essence of lavender in it."

"Lavender?" The twins asked, tilting their heads.

Kyoya have a slight nod "Yes, I'm sure all of you have seen what the flower looks like before," He replied "So this might be a clue to what might of happened to you Haruhi, sure the tea and this bottle are connected somehow."

"If I remember correctly, it was Nekozawa-senpai that made the tea," Kaoru pointed out.

"That's right Kaoru, but you also drank the same tea as I did and you didn't turn into a cat," Haruhi pointed out.

"True," Kaoru replied "But Hikaru didn't drink his though."

Something clicked into Haruhi again "Hey Hikaru, do you know which plant you dumped your tea into," She asked

"No I don't Haruhi, I'm sorry" He replied, sheepishly.

"That's alright, Hikaru," She replied, reassuringly.

"I do remember, Nkozawa-senpai acting very strangely after he presented the tea," Kaoru pointed out, again.

"Hey yeah, thats right," Hikaru agreed "Do you think that he could behind this somehow?"

"I don't know Hikaru," Haruhi replied "and if he is. Why would he want to turn me into a cat?"

"Now that's the main question now isn't it?" Kyoya stated, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well what are we going to do in the mean time?" Huni asked, with the rest of the members coming back to the sofas, witht he others.

"What do you mean Huni-senpai?" Haruhi asked, curiously.

"Well, how are we going to explain to your dad that you have been turned into a kitty cat?" He asked, making us realize another issue thats at stake.

"Yeah, I think he would be pretty pissed if he found out that his daughter was changed into a cat," Hikaru stated.

"And he will probably most likely blame boss for it as well," Kaoru pointed out, said blonde gasp.

"Why would he do that!?" Tamaki cried dramatically

"because he doesn't like you," the twins replied, teasingly.

"Why you evil dopplegangers-" Tamaki ranted, but was cut off by Kyoya

"Well it seems the only way to solve this situation is quite simple," Kyoya stated, cooly "Haruhi is just going to have to stay with us, until either she turns back to normal or some other clue presents itself."

With this statement, Haruhi of course tried to protest, but was caught of the chain reaction that always happens in the Host Club.

"Haruhi will stay with us!" The twins exclaimed , grabbing Haruhi from the couch she sitting on.

"No, I will not let my daughter stay with you two shady twins" Tamaki yelled, trying to pry Haruhi out the twins grasp.

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, you should take a good look at yourself boss" Kaoru commented.

"What are you saying?" Tamaki asked offended, finally grabbing Haruhi out of twins arms and holding her in his.

"Let me go, senpai!" She cried, but wasn't heard by the arguing trio.

"That you're a pervert," The twins retorted.

"I'm not a pervert!" Tamaki yelled, slightly offended.

"Yes you are" they replied, teasingly.

"I'm just looking out for my darling, daughter" He said dramatically "I don't want you two to defile her innocence!"

"So you mean is," Hikaru started

"That he wants to defile her innocence," Kaoru finished, as the both gasped in unison

"You are a nasty pervert Tamaki," they said in unison.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Tamaki yelled, nearly throwing Haruhi in the air while he threw his arms in their air back and forth.

Finally gettin annoyed at the trio's carelessness, Huni was able to grab her out of Tamaki's arms and started to pet her gently.

"Thank you senpai," she said with relief, shaking in his arms

"Your welcome, Haru-chan," he said, with a bright smile and pink flowers swirling around his head.

"I won't let you touch my daughter!" Tamaki yelled dramatically at Huni.

Huni shot a mean glare at Tamaki "I will not let you touch Haru-chan," he stated, threatningly.

Tamaki gupled in fear and backed away from the little senior. Satisfied with scaring off the now dejected king, that was back in his emo corner, Huni went petting Haruhi once again.

"In retrospect, I think Haruhi will benefit in living with me" Kyoya finally said, pushing up his glasses.

"Momma how could you!" Tamaki yelled, coming out of his emo corner swiftly "That's incest!"

Giving his best demon lord glare "Seeing as your father's allergic to cats, Huni and Mori's parents don't like cats in general, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother wouldn't want animal fur on their clothing. Where else will she go?" He asked irritatingly, as a purple aura surrounded him making, Tamaki go back into his emo corner.

"As much as I hate to say it," Hikaru said, with his hands in his pockets "he is right

"Our mother would be furious, if we got fur all over her clothing designs," Kaoru said, with a sig doing the samething as his twin.

"Yeah, even though I do want to take Haruhi home with us and taker care of her, our parents can't stand cats at all," Hunis said, scratching Haruhi's ear, making her purr happily "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori simply replied.

"You really want me to stay with you, senpai?" Haruhi asked, as Huni continued to scratch and pet her.

"Just as long as you don't cause trouble or break anything. It's alright with me," He said.

"Okay, if you say so then," She replied, then went back to enjoying being petted and affectionately nuzzled Huni's hand.

"Very well then," He said "this also benefits us in away too, which is a good thing because our profits are starting to decline a bit."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well," He said, flipping open his famous black notebook "The statistics show that our customer's absolutely love animals and since Haruhi is now a cat. We can use this as an advantage and hopeful, make our profits inscrease."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea" Tamaki said dramatically "don't you think so Haruhi?"

"Absolutely fantastic," Haruhi replied sarcastically, then mumbled "coniving bastard."

"Well why we don't we all go home, its getting late. Takashi and I, have homework we still have to do." Huni said, scratching Haruhi's head one last time.

The rest nodded in agreement. Huni stood up and carried Haruhi over to where Kyoya was standing and gently handed her to him. He jumped up onto Mori's shoulders and smiled brightly, saying goodbye to everyone with an enuthsiastic wave."

"Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow," He exclaimed.

"Bye Huni/Huni-senpai, Bye Mori/Mori-senpai," the rest of the members said.

The twins twins sighed and got up as well.

"Well, I guess that means we will be going now too," They said in unison and headed toward the door "See you guys tomorrow." and just like that, they two were gone and were headed to their awaiting limo.

"Goodby my darling daughter," Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, smiling brightly and running after to catch up witht he twins.

"Your not my dad!" Haruhi shouted and soon you can hear a loud dejected scream throughout the whole school

"Shall we be going as well, Haruhi?" Kyoya said, grabbing his laptop and bookbag.

"Sure." she replied.

'This is going be interesting,' Kyoya thought, with a smirk.

Surprising Kyoya, Haruhi moved out of his arms and climbed onto his shoulder. Wrapping her tail around the back of his neck for grip, she snuggled into his neck and settled. Kyoya was giving her a questioning look.

"I kind of don't want to be carried," She said, answering his unanswered question "and I thought this will be more careful for both of us."

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable, Haruhi," He replied.

'Yep definitely going to be interesting' He said to himself, subconsciously scratching Haruhi's ear, making her purr happily. He hid a small smile, as he heard her purr and got into his limo

* * *

~_Time Skip~_

Kyoya's limo pulled up to his mansion, Haruhi hopped onto his shoulder once again. She took a good look at the big house, exaiming every inch of it carefully. The mansion had a big yard in the front, the stretched with very green and healthy grass, that was perfectly. The driveway wrapped around with cobblestone and rode up to the Ootori's front door, sweeping her eyes across the front yard she can see lots of trees that provide nice shade and a fountain that was in the middle of the yard and a garden formed around it.

The house itself was magnificent, It looked to be four stories high and had lots of Victorian like windows. The house was white, with a soft grey color for the window ceils and a dark grey for the roofs. Four tall pillars stood tall near the front door and the front door self was a beautiful cherry oak color, with some sort fancy, swirling metal engraved around the door frame.

_'Rich bastards,'_ Haruhi thought.

"Let me guess you thought that I was a rich bastard just now, huh?" Kyoya said with a smirk.

Haruhi gaped, but kept her composure "What makes you say that, Kyoya-senpai?" She asked, calmly.

"Just the reaction on your face." He concluded "That and you are very predictable."

"Smug bastard," she mumbled.

He just chuckled in amusement, surprsing her again "Yes, I am." he replied.

"Welcome home, young master." a butler greeted. opening the door for him.

He nodded and walked inside "Take note to get some cat food, preferable tuna, a litter box some cat toys and a cat bed, then have it sent up my room." He ordered.

"Why would you need those items, sir?" The butler asked.

"You see a classmate of mine, left out of town and has asked me to take care of their cat companion, while they are away." He lied, smoothly "Now, I won't ask you again. Can you please get the items, that I have required of you?"

"Righ away, sir." The butler replied and went to do as he was ordered to.

"Su!" Kyoya called out and a maid answered.

"Yes young master?" She replied.

"Can you send up dinner to my room, later? I'm going to be eating in their tonight considering I have a lot of school work to do and also I would like not to be disturbed if you don't mind," He ordered

"Yes, master" The maid replied, with a nod and went back to what to she was doing.

Kyoya nodded at Haruhi and walked up the staircase. Taking a left and then a right, they were soon stopped in front of a door and went inside. Haruhi instantly presumed that it was his room and then it registered to her, that this was her first time being at host member's house. Taking a look around his room, Haruhi found quite different, simple and modernized.

His room was composed of three seperate rooms. The room they were in, was his study room. There was a glass and black wood office desk that in front of a window, that had a black lamp with a white shade on it. It was kept neat and tidey. On one side of the room was a black leather couch, with cream colored side tables on each side of couch. On the opposite side of the room was a fifty-five inch plasm screen tv, with a complete entertainment system. In the corners near where office desk was, stood four tall cherry oak bookcases that was completely filled with books.

"This room is interesting, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi commented.

"Thank you Haruhi." He replied.

"Where's your bed though?" She asked.

Without a word Kyoya put her down on the leather couch and went into one of the side tables and pulled out a remote. He clicked a button and part of the wall near the tv, revealed itself and slid open. Haruhi padded over to the now opened door and looked inside to see a queen sized bed, in the middle of the room. On the bed were black silk sheets, with a dark purple satin comfort on top, the pillows also coordinating with the bed set. On each side of the bed was two cherry wood, night stands.

Near a corner of the room, she saw a black wood dresser and mirror was built into it. Her swept across the room, to a door that was closed, which what she assumed was the bathroom. (Isn't his room awesome?)

"Impressive," She complimented, then turned back to his study room.

She walked back into his study room to find Kyoya at his desk and typing away on his lapyop, along with some school text books and papers. Not wanting the bother her fellow host club member, she deicded to explore Kyoya's room. With her new cat senses on full alter as she sniffed and checked every nook and crany of his room.

Curiosity got the best of her when she padded over to the book cases, she climbed up on each of the bookshelves carefully and was surprised to find, that Kyoya and her liked the same type of literature. There was the complete series of Stephen King's books, James Patterson, J.K Rowling's Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and even a bunch of fantasy stories that surprised her. She even found copies of Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickinson, William Shakespear, Bram Stoker's Dracula and Mary Shelley's Frankenstein in mitcondition. There were also some books on medicine, health, law, business, geology, astronomy and arcitecture

"Your book collection is amazing, senpai" Haruhi complimented, her tail swishing a bit.

Kyoya looked up from his work "Thank you Haruhi," He said "You might want to get down from their." then went back to what he was doing

Haruhi sighed and leaped down from the bookcase, landing gracefully on the floor.

"So Kyoya?" Haruhi said, walking around the room again.

"Yes Haruhi?" He said, not looking away from his work, but indicating that he was listening.

"How are you going to tell my dad that I am over at your house?" She askec, curiously.

"I'll call him later and tell him that we are taking you some where and will be there for awhile, but it won't interfere with school," He replied smoothly

"Hmm," Haruhi pondered "That actually might worked."

Kyoya nodded "Speaking of school," He said "Do you have any school workd you have to do Haruhi?"

"Not really," She replied easily "I alot of it at club today. The only thing I have to do is that project for english, but thats not due 'til to weeks from now. I just like to get a jumpstart on things. I am not so sure if we have any tests this week though."

"I see, well I guess we can wait until tomorrow and see if you do or not. Since Hikaru and Kaoru are in your class," He stated.

She nodded "I was wondering senpai," She said "Why are being so nice to me? Sure there is no merit in doing so.

"Have you ever thought, I'm just being nice and there is no merit needed?" He reasoned.

Haruhi thought about it and sighed "Sorry, senpai" She said, replied apologetically " I guess you have a point. Thank you for being so nice to me and letting me stay here, until the situation is sorted out."

"Your welcome." He retorted, with a small smile.

Then a knock was heard at his door

"Enter," he called out, the glanced at Haruhi mouthing 'Act like a cat'

She nodded, jumped on his couch and curled up.

He chuckled at her actions and shook his head.

The door opened and revealed a woman Haruhi has never seen before. She looked a lot like Kyoya, but older. She has wavy brown/black hair with warm brown eyes, something about her aura seemed more warmer and approachable compared to Kyoya's.

"Hey Kyoya!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Fuyumi?" he replied in disbelief "Aren't suppose to be with your husband or something?"

"He's away on business at the moment, so I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing" She replied, with a bright smile.

"Well I appreciate if you left," he stated cooly "I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh Kyoya, your such a stick in the mud," his sister, whined "Your always working."

"And you should know why I work so hard," He retored "I want to prove to father that I am a good choice to be his heir. I want to show him that being a third son is not dishonorable."

"Well you should at least have some fun once in a while," She stated, with a sigh

_'Wow, I had no idea Kyoya was so dedicated to being his father's heir'_ Haruhi thought, admiration

Fuyumil looked over on the couch and squealed "Is that a cat?" She exclaimed happily, the ran over to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up at her and meowed at her in gretting, remembering to do as Kyoya told her.

"Aww she's so cute!" Fuyumi gushed and started to pet Haruhi's head.

"Can you get out of my room now?" Kyoya said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh you Kyoya your no fun." Fuyumi whined.

"Out!" He commanded, in irritation.

"Oh fine." Fuymi pouted, then walked out of his room.

Kyoya took sighed in annoyance as he rubbed the bridge between his nose.

"She's right you know," Haruhi finally said, getting his attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking over to her.

"You should learn to have fun more often," She replied bluntly"She's only looking out for what's best for you. You work way too much senpai."

"I know," He said, with a sigh "Can we not talk about this, right now? I get this enough from her Tamaki."

Haruhi's tail twitched "Only because its true," she retorted.

"Can we please drop the subject?" He asked, slightly frustrated "It really isn't your business you know."

"Alright fine," Haruhi replied in surrender "I'll drop it, for now."

"Thank you" He said, then started to go back to doing his work.

"You know senpai, I actually find your dedication to wanting to be heir to your father's company admirable," She admitted.

Kyoya was caught of by this and blushed a bit "Why makes you say that say that, Haruhi?" He asked coolly, hiding the fact that he was flattered by her comment.

"Well I can see where your coming, try your best every single to above and beyond to your father's expectations." She explained "Just like how I do everything I possible can to keep my grades up so I can be like my mom. You work just as hard as I do, but for you father and in that state of mind, I find that admirable."

"Well Than-," Kyoya tried to say, but was cut off as Haruhi continued to speak.

"But I also think its rather foolish of you," She said, bluntly

"Foolish?" He asked slightly offended.

"Because it doesn't seem like that it would be your dream to try and be your father's heir." She replied, smoothly "Not that I don't think your deserve it, but because I think what you should be doing is surpassing your father, making your own dreams and goals. If you are his heir you'll be still going by his rules and regulations, not your own. If I know you as well as I think I do, you wouldn't want to follow those rules. I feel as if you would want more freedom to make your own choices, not have someone else make them for you."

Kyoya was floored by what she said and felt his heart skip a beat. For all his life he never though someone can see through him so easily, as Haruhi just did. As he thought about it he knew that she was right, not that he would admit that to her. Now with that set in mind, he started to form a new goal. A goal that is his own, that no one can take from him. He was going to do as he suggested, he was going to surpass his father and he was going to do it on his own. He was going to build a business of his own, from the ground up and hopefully one day surpass his father. He had a feeling that business will be centered around the Host Club.

"Hey senpai," Haruhi said, getting his attention again "Is it alright if I take a nap?"

"Of course you can," He replied, with a slight nod.

"Thank you senpai," She said "and I am sorry if I offended you with what I said. You are right it is none of my business and won't try to step into it again."

"Its alright Haruhi, "He reassured "I was not as offended as you think I was. Thank you for being truthful about your thoughts. You gave me a lot to think about."

Haruhi just nodded, curled into a ball and went to sleep.

'Making my own dreams and goals, huh?' He though "Now that is definitely an interesting idea in itself.' He went right to work on the details and planning for his, hopefully, new goal.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I though I put a bit of twist on friendship if you will. I put chapter 3, 4 and 5 together and got this. I decided to add more detail to Kyoya's room, house and new switch onto Kyoya's dream. I hope the character's are alright. I promise Nekozawa will be back in the next chapter, as well as the others. Well until next, please review and if you want leave any suggestions, questions or ideas you have. I would love to hear them, thank you and have a wonderful day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys I decided I added a new twist to this chapter. Instead of Kyoya's father finding Haruhi, it will be his mother. Something felt off when I wrote that his father from the first time, so I thought his mother would be better. I hope you like it and as I promised Nekozawa is back into the story as well. I hope I made it a bit more romantic than in the original one, I think you'll like it. :)**

**Discaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**Note: **"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

'...' _Haruhi's thoughts in cat form_

(...) Beelzenef talking

**Flashbacks/Dreams**

* * *

_**~Chapter 4~**_

Dreaming The Impossible

**Normal Pov**

A few hours later another knock came from Kyoya's door. Kyoya has been working diligently on his laptop, ever since Haruhi has talked to him about how his dream, might not be the one he was looking for after all. Sure enough he was inspired, already wanting to get a degree in business, he also felt like he wanted to start heading toward things and places that would benefit commoners. Haruhi was his inspiration for this and so he decided to take the money that he has been saving and found a small littile antique shop on his laptop and thought it would be a good start somewhere to his new goal. He wandered if he could get his mother to help him since she, along with his sister, have been telling him that maybe he should give up his dream to be his father's heir. Now with a new light he is taking their words into deep consideration, he didn't want to jump through hoops anymore for his father. (I would like to point out, that I don't know if Kyoya's mother is alive or not, but for my story she is.)

"Enter." His calm demand called throughout the room.

His maid, Su walked through the door with a bright smile on her face, pushing a cart that had silver covered lids that was Haruhi's and his dinner.

"Here is your dinner young master." She announced warmly "Is there anything else you want, sir?

"No thank you Su," He replied "That will be all."

"Very well, sir" She said, bowing and then walking back out the ropm.

Kyoya sighed tiredly from his extensive working, rubbing his dry and exhausted eyes. Rolling his chair out and moving away from his desk, he lifted his arms and arched his back to stretch, his spine knotted with so much tension and making it crack loudly, making it sound throughout the room. Forgetting about the feline that was napping on his couch, Haruhi's ear twitched at the sound and made herself known.

"You have way to much tension in your back, senpai," She called out, opening her eyes to look at him.

The sound of her voice startled the dark haired teen a bit "Your awake?" Kyoya asked, hiding the fact she surprised him.

Getting up from peaceful slumber and stretching out her feline body, Haruhi yawned and nodded in response "Yes senpai. Iam awake and I also heard that loud crack in your back," She stated bluntly "You shouldn't stay hunched over like that for long periods of time, it can be bad for your back."

"Hmm," He said thoughtfully "perhaps your right, I'll take your words into consideration. What do you suppose I do to cure my aching back?"

"A massage or an herbal bath would be my best guess senpai" she replied, her tail swishing lightly.

"I'll ask a maid to send up some later on, once I'm done eating and maybe next week I will book an appointment at my families spa." He said coolly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes "Stupid rich people." She mumbled.

"Did you say something Haruhi?" Kyoya asked knowingly, with a smirk.

"Nothing senpai." she replied.

"Well dinners ready." Kyoya announced "Let's not get any colder shall we?"

Haruhi perked up and nodded at hearing the word dinner. Kyoya got up from his desk and stode over to the cart that had the two silver lidded trays, carrying both of them to where Haruhi was sitting on the couch. Lifting up the lids, Haruhi's eyes widened at seeing her dinner. A perfectly cooked and steaming, piece of fresh salmon was presented to her. Kyoya grinned at seeing her reaction to her dinner. He was saisfied with his as well, a delicious smelling piece of chicken was on the plate that was sprinkled with herbs and spices, a pile of mashed potatoes with green onions and grated cheese on top, with a side of corn and rice. Without another word, the two dug into their finner in comfortable silence.

After dinner was done, Kyoya sent Su up to his room and asked her to get some herbal soap for his bath. It wasn't long until, she came back up with the herbal liquid in hand and left the room once more, forgetting to close the door behind her. Kyoya told Haruhi he was going to take a bath and she nodded in understanding. Once she was alone and had heard Kyoya turn on the water for his bath, she decided it would be fun to go exploring in the house. Padding over to the open door, she walked out of the room and used her cat senses to sniff and search out Kyoya's house. She happened to stumble onto the gallery room of the mansion and not long found the library.

"Wow." She gasped in awe at seeing the humongous library in front of here.

* * *

_~With Kyoya~_

Kyoya came out of his room wearing a black button down shirt, with a white tanktop underneath and black slacks. Feeling refreshed from his herbal bath and the muscles in his back loosened up, he felt pretty good for the first time in a long while. He made a mental note to tank Haruhi for suggesting the herbal bath, it really had relaxed him significantly. Just as his thoughts drifted over to Haruhi, his eyes scanned the room for the host feline. Not finding her in the room where he left, he started to feel a bit panicked.

"Haruhi?" He asked and no response in return.

His eyes roamed over to the door of his room and saw that it was left open. Not thinking that she had left out the room, he panicked even more. His house was huge and she could be anywhere within its halls and even more so lost. Kyoya knew Haruhi sometimes had a horrible sense of direction when it came to places she wasn't quite so familiar with. So he found a maid with duster and who was dusting around the already spotless sculpture.

"Naomi!" He called out, getting the maid's attention "Have you seen the cat that was in my room?"

"No young master, I have not." She replied.

"Can you get a couple other maid's and search the mansion?" He asked "We have to find her, she may be lost some where."

"Of course, sir. Right away sir," She said, bowing and went to find a couple more maids to the seeming lost kitten.

* * *

_~Back with Haruhi~_

Haruhi just so happened to hop up on a dest that was in the library and was looking the extensive amount of literature in the bookshelves. Just as she was about pull out a book she was interested with her mouth, a soft and soothing voice reached her ears.

"Well what do we have here?" The voice said calmly "If it I'm not mistaking, I believe I have a found a darling little kitten in my midst."

Haruhi jumped and turned to see where the voice came from, her eyes landed on a woman that made her gasp in surprise. The woman was very beautiful and had a warm smile stretched across her face. Her dark brown hair flowed, silkly down her back to her waist and her peridot gemed eyes sparkled beautifully in the light. She was wearing a white spagetti strapped tanktop, with a matching flowing white skirt that stopped at her calves.

"Don't worry sweetheart," the woman said warmly "I won't hurt you."

Haruhi didn't why but something about this woman made her feel very warm and safe, so she felt she can trust her. She briefly began to wonder who this woman was, she didn't seem like was a servent here.

"Why don't you come down from there, little one?" The woman suggested softly.

Haruhi didn't think about it for another minute, she hopped down from the bookshelf she was perched on and lightly padded over to the woman. The dark haired woman bent down and gently held out her hand to the little cat, showing that she meant no harm to her. Haruhi felt her smile inwardly and padded up the woman.

"You are just the sweetest little thing." The woman cooed, picking Haruhi up gently into her arms.

Haruhi purred happily at the attention she was getting from the warm lovingly woman and started to nuzzle and cuddle her in affection. The woman was happily to oblidge and gently petted and scratched Haruhi's soft head. Outside the library room a shout was heard and soon the sound of rushing feet caught their attention

The dark haired woman's face looked confused "Why don't we see what the commotion is about?" she said, carrying Haruhi with her

Haruhi meowed in response, remembering that Kyoya told her act like a cat.

Stepping out side the library door, Haruhi and the dark haired woman saw a bunch of maids running back and forth in the hall and what sesmed like the were searching for something. Curious as to what was going on, the dark haired woman strode over to one of the maids and lightly tapped on her shoulder, making the poor jumped and squeal in surprise. Once the maid turned around, her eyes widened in surprise and bowed.

"Madame Amaya, what a surprise to see you." The maid said politely.

"Hello Sae, may I ask what you are doing?" She calmly "Why is everyone in a frenzy?"

"It was the young masters request. We are looking for-" Sae stopped talking and saw Harhui in her Amaya's arms "The cat!" She exclaimed.

Amaya's eyebrow rose in amusement "What about the cat?" She asked.

"That was what the young master was looking for the cat in that's in your arms," She replied in awe.

"You don't say?" Amaya said with a smirk "Where is my son now, Sae?"

"He is searching in the east wing for her as we speak ma'am," She replied.

Amaya nodded "Can you send my son over her please," She asked "But don't tell him I have the cat with me?"

Sae nodded and bowed "Right away ma'am." She replied and then walked away to search for the young master.

Amaya shook her head in amusement "It seems that you sent my poor son on a wild goose chase, little one." She said with a soft giggle, patting Haruhi's head affectionately

_'This Kyoya's mother?' _Haruhi said in thought 'S_he is so different compared to him. How interesting_."

* * *

_~With Kyoya~_

'I'm going to kill that girl,' he thought angrily 'making me search all over the damn place for her.'

The maid, Sae found the young master in the indoor family patio and heard him muttering under his breath in frustration. She cautiously approached the irritated dark haired teenager and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. young master. Your mother has asked for your presence," She announced delicately.

Kyoya turned around in surprise. His mother was here, he thought she was still away and handling business in Okinawa.

"When did she arrive?" He asked curiously.

"Not too long ago young master," She replied calmly

"Can this wait?" He aske irritably "I still have to find Haruhi."

"No young master, this can't wait," She replied once again.

Kyoya sighed in defeat "Very well then, where is mother?" He aasked.

"She in the west wing, near the gallery and library." She stated.

Kyoya nodded and headed to where his mother was. Stangin in the hallway between the library and gallery, he found his mother talking in a soft voice and holding something in her arms. Curious he moved forward and announced his presence.

"You wanted to see me mother?" He asked.

His mother turned around, still holding something in her arms "Yes my son, now tell me. Have you by any chance lost something?" She asked, with a smirk.

_'Now I know where senpai gets his smirk from.'_ Haruhi thought, cringing inwardly.

.Kyoya nodded "Yes I have." He replied instantaneously.

"And what pray tell my dear son, are you looking for?" She asked smoothly.

"I was looking for a cat." He answered automatically.

His mother smiled "Oh your mean this cat?" She said and held out Haruhi to him.

Kyoya's eyes widened in surprised and nodded "Yes, that is the cat I was looking for,." He replied "Where did you find her?"

Amaya started to scratch Haruhi's head affectionately "I found this little one on a bookself in the library and might I say she is the sweetest thing I have ever met." She replied with a soft coo.

'The library, why didn't I think of to look there?' He thought, mentally slapping himself in the head.

"Now may I ask why, she is here?" Amay said calmly.

"A classmate of mine, left out of town and asked me to take care of their cat, while they are away." Kyoya replied smoothly,

"Which classmate dear?" She asked.

"Nekozawa-senpai," Kyoya stated bluntly, Haruhi mentally sighed at him.

"And what is the name of this little angel?" She asked again.

"Her name is Haruhi." He replied.

Amaya smiled warmly and lightly petted Haruhi's head gently, making her purr happily.

"You don't mind if she stays here for awhile do you mother?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"I don't mind at all if this little stays." His mother said "But your father on the other hand I am not too sure about thought. I will see if I can talk him into letting her stay though, which mostly likely he will." she started to smirk again

Kyoya smiled slightly and nodded "Thank you mother." He said, in graditude"Oh and mother later on when you have finally rested enough and settled in, I have something I want to ask of you. If you don't mind?"

Amaya raised her eye brow at her son curiously, but nodded anyway "If that is what you wish my son, we will talk when you get home from school tomorrow." She replied, with a warm smile.

Kyoya nodded, then both of them saw Haruhi yawn tiredly.

"Now then, why don't you take this little darling to your room and put her to sleep." his mother instructed "Looks like this adventurer is exhausted."

Haruhi meowed cutely in response.

Kyoya chuckled lightly and gently took Haruhi from his mother's arms.

Amaya smiled warmly at the little kitten and stroke her head gently "Good night little one, good night my son." She said gently than briskly walked away down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

Kyoya sighed and went the other direction, heading toward where his rooom was.

"Your mother sure is something senpai." Haruhi said, startling him a bit.

"Yeah, she is. You know you are the first one to actually meet her." He stated "She is usually doing something or is away whenever Tamaki is here, so he has never met her before. She likes her privacy and does her best to stay away from the media."

"Huh, who knew." Haruhi said thoughtfully "I like her a lot senpai, she so different compared to you and your sister. She so warm and carin as well as calm, well grounded and levelheaded."

"Where do you think I get most of my personality from Haruhi?" Kyoya said with a proud smirk "Just be careful though, she has one hell of a temper."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said with a shiver

Kyoya chuckled softly, soon Haruhi's eyes drooped tired and she was fast asleep in Kyoya's arms when he finally got to his room. Moving over to the couch of his study room, he saw the cat bed and other accesories he asked for earlier, sitting on top of the leathery cushions. Ignoring the toys, he picked up the cat bed and headed over to his room, placing the bed near the window on his nightstand and gently put Haruhi in it. Lightly scratched Haruhi behind her ear, making it twitch and soon he could hear her purring soundlyin her sleep.

'Okay maybe I won't kill her' He thought 'But I will punish her for making look all over for her and leading me on a wild goose chase throughout the house.'

Kyoya moved out of his room and walked back over to his desk. Pulling out the cellphone in the desk's drawer he flipped it open and scrolled through his contacts. Finding the contact he need, he pressed the button and place the cellphone to his ear, a ringing from the other end of the line could be heard until it finally picked up.

(Phone- _Italics_)

"_Hello_" A very feminine-masculine voice answered "_Haruhi is that you? Are you hurt? Did that blonde idiot kidnap you,? Daddy told you that he is no good? I'm going throttle him the next time I see him_."

"Hello Ranka-san." Kyoya greeted politely.

"_Oh Kyoya, Hi_!" Ranka greeted back cheerfully.

"I just wanted to call you and let you know Haruhi is staying over at my house. She wanted to catch upon the studying that she has been missing and has fallen asleep on the couch." He said casually "Is it alright if she stay the night?"

"_That's alright with me,_" Ranka squealed in delight "_Your way better than that bumbling idiot, Tamaki_."

"Oh Ranka, you flatter me." Kyoya replied feeling a bit smug..

"_Well thank you for letting me know Kyoya_" Ranka said happily "_I'm leaving my darling daughter in your care. Oh and Kyoya, one more thing_."

"What is that Ranka-san?" Kyoya asked, curiously.

"_Touch my daughter inappropriately, I will not hesitate to rip your arms off_" He threatened darkly "_Well sweet dreams Kyoya! Bye!" he said, his voice cheerful again._

Kyoya sweat dropped and inwardly gulped.

'Sometimes her father scares even me, and I'm known as the Shadow King' Kyoya thought to himself.

"Well got to make one more phone call" He said and dialed a number and it started to ring. It was answered on the fourth ring.

"_Hello?_" The ominous voice said.

"Hello Nekozawa" Kyoya greeted coolly "You won't believe what happened today."

* * *

_~With Nekozawa~_

**Nekozawa Pov**

I was in the sanctuary of my house, looking through the Cat's Potion and ready the instructions carefully once again. I just couldn't figure out what I could've done wrong. Other than my cup, which gladly I did not drink, the other cup should have turned at least one of them into a cat.

"I don't understand Beelzenef. I looked through the potion's instructions a hundred times and still haven't the slightest clue what went wrong." I said to my puppet spirit.

(Maybe the potion was a hoax, sometimes spellbooks play tricks like that just to throw people off. This is after all a family heirloom) He replied

"But you are the one that suggested I do this potion." I argued

(Yes, sire. I know, but maybe I misjudged my intuition) He said (Please forgive me master, I did not mean to disappoint you.)

I sighed in defeat "Its alright, no harm done," I said, calmly "Its too bad that it was a dud though. I really would have liked to teach those troublesome twins a lesson"

The inside of my robes(cloak) pocked, my cellphone started to vibrate. Curious to who would call me so mate, I flipped open the screem to see Kyoya Ootori calling.

"I wonder what he could possibly want?" I said indifferently

(Answer it and you shall see) Beelzenef stated.

I nodded and answered it

(Phone- _Italics_)

"Hello," I answered ominously

"_Hello Nekozawa._" He said coolly "_You won't believe what happened today._"

I was curious as his tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, cautiously but my vioce still indifferent.

"_Well it seems one of our club member has changed into a cat recently._" He stated calmly "_You wouldn't know anything about this would you?_"

My eyes widened "Excuse me for a second," I told him.

_"Very well. I'll hold_." He replied.

(What's going on?) Beelzenef asked, curiously.

"The potion worked!" I exclaimed with a smirk "It actually worked!"

(Well don't keep the man waiting, we need details) He replied seriously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I grumbled.

I cleared my throat and placed the phone back to my ear.

"A cat you say?" I asked indifferently, smirking inwardly "That's quite interesting."

"_Why yes it is,_" Kyoya replied casually "_It came quite a shock that Haruhi change into a cat right before our very eyes_."

"Well I-" I paused "Wait did you just say Haruhi?"

"_Yes_" He replied "_Who did you think I was going to say_?"

"No one that I know in particular" I replied mysteriously, but was mentally slapping myself.

"_So do you have any idea how he changed into a cat?" _Kyoya asked _"Or no a way to rerverse what happened?"_

"No this is quite a mystery to me. So I haven't the slightest clue how to reverse it" I lied smoothly "I may practice ine witchcraft and the a cult but I have never of someone who changes into a cat out of no where."

"_Hmm very well then,_" He said "_Well sorry for taking up your time, senpai. I'll be going now. Goodbye." _and hung up.

I banged my fist into my desk in frustration.

(What's wrong, now?) Beelzenef asked (I thought you would be happy that your potion worked on one of those pesky twins.)

"Oh I would be really happy if it was the twins" I replied sarcastically trying not, to lose my temper "but it was the wrong person!" I shouted.

(What?) He asked in disbelief.

"The potion worked," I said annoyed that my cursed puppet did understand "but it changed the wrong person."

(Who did it change?) he asked.

"Fujioka-kun" I stated with a sigh, finally calming diwn.

(Well that's unfortunate) He said (But there is nothing we can do. He is just going to have to get out of the potion himself.)

I groaned "I know" I said in defeat " I feel so horrid, Fujioka-kun doesn't deserve this."

(Why don't we try and get some sleep) He suggested (Maybe things will be better tomorrow)

I sighed "Yeah," I said "I should get some sleep"

I blew out the lit candle in my sanctuary and got up out of my chair. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to my bed and layed down on the black satin sheets. Sighing in exhaustion, I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep, my cursed puppet saying his goodbyes for the night.

(Have pleasant nightmares) he said softly.

I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep and started to have a very odd dream

_**-Nekozawa's Dream-**_

**It was nighttime in my dream and there was a full moon glowing. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of in the distance. Curious I turned to see what got my attention, I saw white cloth flowing in the breeze. I started walking forward the white cloth, it started to dance around me as I continued towards it. A soft giggle in the wind caught my attention, the sound of soft bells caressing my ears gentle. When I got a better view of what I was seeing, it looked like a figure and had white wings on its back. Now really curious, I saw the figure turn to face me and to my surprise it was Fujioka-kun. Then it hit me, something was very wrong, Fujioka-kun is boy! But there in front me left me completely baffled.**

**Fujioka-kun was wearing an all white spaghetti strapped dress that his ankles. His feet were bare and on his back were angel wings. Fujioka-kun's eyes sparkled a warm honey-cocoa brown and his matching hair colo, had his bands to the left side with a bobby pin holding them in place.**

**"Fujioka-kun?" I asked indisbelief.**

**"Hello, my sweet Umehito" He greeted but his voice was completely feminine and sweetly. **(sorry if I spelled his first name wrong.)

**I blushed lightly "You're a girl?" I asked still indisbelief.**

**Her eyes sparkled at me and she nodded "Yes I am." she replied with a warm smiled**

**"How!?" I exclaimed in shock "But I thought you were a boy? What's going on here, how are you a boy?"**

**"Shh" She said soothingly, putting her fingers on my lips "it's a secret."**

**I calmed down and I felt myself begin to melt when I looked into her eyes "Your beautiful," I said softly, putting my hand her cheek caressing her soft skin soothingly.**

**She blushed lightly and slowly relaxed into my touch. Feeling my heart begin to spped up in my chest and drawing closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into my arms and laid her head on my chest, I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. I felt completely holding her in my arms, I felt whole. Feeling bold I gently tilted her chind up and looked deep into her eyes, as she looked into mine. I slowly began to move lips toward hers, our lips only a breath away. My heart beat rapidly against my chest and I felt myself grow excited with antcipation. Just as I was about to seal my lips against hers, my dream changed. The girl that was once in my arms was now a cat and she meowed at me.**

**"Umehito" her voice said with a whisper and she disappeared.**

_**-End of Dream-**_

"Don't go!" I eclaimed and nolted up from my bed. My heard was beating rapidly in my chest and my body was drenched in a cold sweat "Why was I dreaming of Fujioka-kun being a girl?" I asked myself, rubbing my temple lightly in exhaustion

(I think your just feeling guilty for changing him into a cat) My beloved cursed puppet said.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

(Yes you did) He replied sounding irritated (Fujioka-kun being a girl, that's impossible. It's prepostreous)

"Yeah your probably right." I said with a sigh and wiping my face.

(You should get some more rest, you might be just under too much stress) He said tiredly.

"Alright." I said, then I laid back down. I closed my eyes once again entering into a dreamless, except the sweet voice of Haruhi saying his name.

_**"Umehito"**_

* * *

**My goodness this was long chapter. So what did you guys think of the changes to this one. I thought this bit of fluff was cute. Please give me your feedback on this. If you have any questions, ideas or suggestions I would really love to hear them. Thank you for the support you have give so far, it means a lot :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm kind of disappointed that I'm not getting as many reviews as I thought I would be, but nonetheless I'll continue to put up chapters. I want to thank the ones that have said something about my story and are following along with me. I hope I'm doing what is expected of me, for you guys. This chapter was extra long and I added a bit of humor as well as, small tiny bit fluff. I remember the anime being a bit dramatic someimtes especially when it comes to their pasts so I hope I was able to do the same for my story. I hope you guys enjoy it, happy reading :)**

**Discaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**Note: **"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

'...' _Haruhi's thoughts in cat form_

(...) Beelzenef talking

**Flashbacks/Dreams**

* * *

_**~Chapter 5~**_

Time For A Change

**Normal Pov **

The sun rose the next morning, the sun beams, streaming through Kyoya's window and stirring the sleeping resident from in the room. Haruhi's ear twitched from the light and slowly began to wake up. Yawning and stretching her body, she looked over at the clock on Kyoya's nighstand and it read 6:30. Nodding in satisfaction of getting up at her usual time, she jumped down from the cat bed, that Kyoya put her in, and padded out of the room to Kyoya's study room. She walked over to Kyoya's bookcases and looked for a book she can read, until the Shadow King woke from his slumber.

It wasn't long until a shrill sound rang out through the next room, making Haruhi's ear twitch. The sound of Kyoya's door opening, the maid Naomi from yesterday, walked in through the room and smiled warmly down at Haruhi once she saw her laying down on the leather couch.

"Good morning little one," She greeted "Did you sleep well?"

Haruhi was about to answer her, but remember what Kyoya told her and meowed in response.

Noami smiled and walked over to Kyoya's room "Well let's see if we can get the young master to rouse from his slumber huh?" She said sounding a bit nervous

Haruhi tilted her head wondering why she suddenly sounded nervous all of a sudden and padded to the maid's side to wake up the sleeping dark haired boy. Naomi quietly tip toed over to Kyoya's bedside and carefully turned of the alarm that was going off on thie of his nightstand. Carefully and shakily she reaches down and softly shakes the dark haried boys arm

"Young master" She called gently "Young master its time to wake up now."

She got no response, not even a slight change of movement. Shaking a his arm a bit harder, she spoke in a louder tone

"Young master, its time for you to get up." She called again.

Kyoya turned over in his bed, but showed no sign of getting up. Getting fed up with the stubborn boy, Haruhi padded over and jumped on the bed. Hissing in irritation she lurched down and bit his ear hard, making the teenage boy jump in shock and pain

"What the hell!" He yelled angrily, he looked down and saw Haruhi looking at him.

Soon a dark purple aura formed around him, The Shadow King has awoken.

"Haruhi," He growled "Why the hell did you bite me for?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked toward the clock on his nighstand, meowing in response.

"It's time for you to get up and get ready for school now, young master." Naomi stated a bit nervous about just what happened.

Kyoya looked at the clock and nodded "Very well then," He said "You can leave now, I will get up and get ready."

Naomi nodded and left the room.

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi and glared darkly at her

"Did you really feel it necessary to bite me, to wake me up?" He asked angrily

"How else were suppose to wake up?" She replied a bit annoyed "You wouldn't wake, even when Naomi was shaking you and telling you to get up. Someone had to do it."

"Well just for that, your debt has now incresed by 3%" He said darkly.

Haruhi gaped "What for senpai!?" She hissed angrily "I was helping you keep your perfect attendence record your so proud of."

"This discussion is over with." He announced in finality "Your debt is increased, now I'm going to get up and get ready for school."

"Fine." She angrily and padded out of the room in a huff.

Kyoya sighed not meaning to lose hims temper at her, but he rather didn't like her biting him to wake him up. Everyone knew that Kyoya was a nightmare when he woke up and her biting him didn't help at all. Getting up from his bead, he went to his closet and pulled out a clean uniform and got ready for school. Kyoya looked over at the cellphone on his desk and saw a text message from Tamaki explaining that heconvinced his father in allowing her to come to school with him and a brief lie about why she won't be attneding classes and to call him once he got this message.

Scrolling through his contacts and finding Tamaki's name in his contacts, he pressed the call button and listened to the calling tone

(Phone- _Italics_)

"Hello, Kyoya!" Tamaki greeted once he answered from the other line

"Tamaki," Kyoya replied

"How are you this morning mon ami?" Tamaki asked dramatically

"I had a very rude a wakening, but other than that I am well," He stated and wasked out of his room into his study room.

"_How is out little girl doing_ mon ami!? He asked excitedly

Haruhi's twitched as she heard Tamaki's overly excited voice on the phone "When is he going to get it through his thick skull that I am _not_ his daughter" She said, emphasizing the word not.

Kyoya looked at her in surprsie and chuckled "She is doing just fine," he told Tamaki "And would you please stop calling Momma?"

Tamaki gasped "_Are you saying you want a divorce!?_" He exclaimed dramatically "_Mon ami, how could you?_"

Haruhi sweat dropped and rolled her eyes at hearing the blonde's dramatic exclaim. "No offense Kyoya. but you make one ugly mother." She commented, still a bit ticked from this morning "And to me, your more like the dad than he is. Tamaki is way too emotional to be the dad."

This made Kyoya let out a laugh, but sucked it back in quickly "Tamaki stop being so dramatic" He said calmly "Now why did you want me to call you?"

Tamaki calmed down and answered him "I just wanted to know if you got my text message about Haruhi's situation?" He asked

"Yes I did," He replied "It's wonderful to know that Haruhi's situation is now less complicated than it should be."

"Except for the part where I am still a cat, senpai." Haruhi reminded

Kyoya rolled his eyes "That's why I said less complicated." He said.

"_I am so happy!" Our little girl gets to hang around in class today_" He squealed happily "_I get to groom her, shower her with affection and love. Also I might get her to wear those adorable animal outfits I heard about."_

Haruhi hissed at this "Over my dead body senpai!" She yelled "Kyoya give me the phone. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Kyoya smirked in amusement and placed the phone in front of her, putting it one speaker.

"Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed into the phone angrily.

"_Haruhi!_" Tamaki squealed "_How's my little girl this morning? Momma didn't do anything to you, did he? He didn't pressure to do anything did her?_"

"The only thing Kyoya has done to me, is increase my debt for biting him, so I can get him up for school this morning." She replied angrily "Don't you dare even think for one second about putting me in some damned animal outfit. If you even try I will scratch your eyes out. You hear me Tamaki Souh?"

"_B-but Haruhi_" He whined "_Momma our daughter has gone rebellious. Its all those shady twins fault, we need to rehabilitate her_."

"For the last time, senpai. I. Am. Not. Your. Daughter" She said spitting out each word "I am warning you, put me in a outfit and I will make your life a living hell senpai."

Tamaki started to cry on the other end of the line

Kyoya just shook his head in annoyance and took the phone away from Haruhi

"Tamaki I am sorry to have to leave this absurd conversation, but Haruhi and I have to go soon." He said into the phone "We will be at the school shortly, farewell."

Then hung up the phone, he turned to look at Haruhi and shook his head at her

"What?" She said curiously, wondering why he was looking at her that way.

"You are something you know that." He stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked feeling a bit offended.

"Being able to do that to our Host King" He replied. "Make him switch moods with a blink of an eye."

Haruhi shrugged "I personally believe he is bi-polar" She replied bluntly "I admire that you put up with him Kyoya- senpai. He's exhausting."

Kyoya let out a laugh this time, not even trying to hide it, this surprised Haurhi a bit.

"I think I have to agree with you on that." He said, once he stopped laughing "He can be exhausting and bit over dramatic, but he is my best friend so I can say my life would be rather dull without him in it."

Haruhi nodded and smiled "Yeah your right on that senpai. Can't live with him and you can't live without him," She said "but sometimes I just wish he can step back and be serious for once. I understand why he has this image in his mind that we are like a family and that's fine, but he can take it way too far sometimes."

Kyoya nodded "I understand Haruhi." He replied.

A knock came to the door

"Enter" Kyoya called out, the turned Haruhi and mouthed 'Act like a cat'

Haruhi sighed and nodded.

Naomi cale throught the door and smiled "Your limo is ready adn waiting for you outside young master." She announced "And sir sorry for intruding, but who were you talking to just now?"

Haruhi froze then stiffled a giggle when she saw Kyoya's franitc face. After thinking of a good explanation, he straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Uhh, I had just finish talking on the phone with Tamaki Souh." He announced calmly.

"But I could have sworn I heard someone elses voice in here." She said "Its sounded feminine."

Thinking quickly "I just turned off the television when you came in." He replied again.

Naomi was skeptical, but nodded "If you say so young master. Sorry for questioning you." She said apologetically then bowed and left the room

Kyoya let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." He said softly.

Haurhi let out a soft giggle "Very close." She agreed.

"Shall we go now then?" He asked coolly bending slightly and offering his shoulder

Haurhi nodded and hopped up on on it "Let's get today over with, with less pain as possible" She whispered, settling into his neck her tail wrapping around the back of his neck so she would fall off.

Kyoya laughed once again and headed out of his room, to the awaiting limo that was ready to take them to school

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

Haruhi and Kyoya arrived at the school, the driver opened the side door and stepped ready to facethe day. Walking to the front of the school briskly, they started to attract the attention of the tons of fangirls who squealed in excitement at seeing the two together.

"Awww how cute!" One girl gushed "I always knew Kyoya-sama had a soft side to him."

"The little kitten is precious." Another exclaimed "Looks how confortable sit looks, snuggling into Kyoya's shoulder.

"Adorable, absolutely adorable." Another said.

Haruhi sweat dropped and whispered into his ear "This is ridiculous" she said, sounding annoyed.

"Just bare with it." He replied back softly, keeping his cool facade in tact.

"KYOYA!" an all too familiar voice cried out.

"Tamaki/Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi and Kyoya said in unison under their breath.

Tamaki hurried over to his best friend's side with a bright smile adorning his face.

"Hello mon ami. It is so nice to see you I missed you so much" He said dramatically "I bet you missed me too. Of course who would miss a person like moi."

Kyoya sweat dropped "Tamaki, I talked to you earlier this morning." He stated coolly.

"So you did miss me" Tamaki cried dramatically "Don't worry mon ami, I'm here now."

"Will you stop being so dramatic, senpai?" Haruhi hissed under her breath softly.

Tamaki's eyes widened at hearing her voice and squealed "Haruhi." He greeted happily.

Without even thinking her grabbed Haruhi off of Kyoya's shoulder and her sharp claws accidentally cut into his shoulder. Wincing and glaring darkly, everyone who saw the display decided it would be best to get away from the now angry Shadow King. Tamaki who was gushing and fonding over Haruhi, was still oblivious to this until Kyoya spoke.

"Tamaki," He said menacingly "I understand you are happy to see Haruhi, but before you go and grab her off my shoulder. I would suggest you think twice about what you are doing and ask me or her first."

Tamaki gulped in fear "S-sorry mon ami." He stuttered "P-please forgive me."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, but nodded returning back into his normal facade.

"So how are is our pretty kitty today?" Two new voices said in unison.

The three turned to see their mischievous ginger haired friends, who were walking towards them. Hikaur has his hands in his pockets once he was infront of them and Kaoru leaned his arm onto his brother's shoulder. Haruhi meowed at them in greeting and gave both of them a cat like smile. Tamaki who instantly thought something was wrong with her, looked at her oddly and began to sputter

"Why aren't you talking, Haruhi!" He asked allowed. "Oh noo she can't speak, she lost her voice. Kyoya call the doctor hurry!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes in annoyance "She meowed at them because her and I have discussed for her to act like a cat when there are people around. We don't want anyone to realize that she is a cat, you imbecile." He explained in a hushed tone.

"Oh!" Tamaki said in realization "Awww your so cute Haruhi" hugging her tightly.

"Boss let her go." Kaoru said worriedly.

"She does need to breathe you know" Hikaru said dlightly snnoyed.

Tamaki loosened his grip "I'm sorry Haruhi, will you forgive daddy?" he asked

"Senpai" She warned dangerously "Did I not make it clear this morning. That I. AM. NOT. YOUR. DAUGHTER!"

Crying dramatically, Tamaki ran to a near by tree and huddled into a ball a silly dark cloud hovering above his head, The group looked at him oddlym each one having a sweatdrop on their heads. Turning back to the matter at hand, Kaoru bent down to Haruhi's level, since Tamaki accidentally dropped her onto the ground.

"So Haruhi, you going to be in our class for the whole day?" Kaoru asked, standing back up once she jumped up on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

Kyoya took note that Haruhi was more affectionate than she usually is, but shrugged it off for now.

"No, I'm going to be with Kyoya" She said "Tamaki explained the situation with the teachers, but do you guys mind to get me any assigments we have and notes for the lecture today?"

"No problem Haruhi" Hikaru said.

"You can count on us." Kaoru stated and scratched her ear affectionately

The the clocks tower rang indicating it was time to go to class.

"Lets go!" Tamaki exclaimed happily coming out of his dejected state once again and headed for class

The twins raised their eyebrows at him in amusement, then shook their heads. Smiling to the feline on Kaoru's should, Hikaru gently took Haruhi off of his brother's shoulder and handed her over to Kyoya. She meowed at the twins '_see you at lunch_.' The twins understood the message and headed to their own class. Kyoya sighed, then followed after the now shouting and impatient blonde. None of them knowing that _a shadow _was watching them.

* * *

**-Earlier that Morning-**

Nekozawa woke up that morning and couldn't shake the dream he had of Haruhi, he was so distracted that he didn't even hear the usual morning greeting he got from his beloved cat puppet. Seeing how his master was so distracted, Beelzenef felt it to be alright to leave him to his own thoughts. Nekoawa looked over at the clock on his wall and sighed, getting up from his bed he got ready for school. Grabbing his uniform, cloak and dark wig Nekozawa did his usual morning routine and was ready to start the day.

~_Time Skip_~

He arrived at the back of the school and started to longer in the shadows, blending perfect;y with his surroundings. He just couldn't get the grown haired firl out of his mind, no matter how he tried. That dream just felt too real to him and his heart kept racing everytime he thought about it. Racking a hand through his dark wig tresses, the dark magic master sighed and continued walking into the halls of the school. Turning at a corner, his ears perked up when he heard a commotion going about Kyoya and little kitten being on his shoulder. Curious he turned his attention to what could possibly going on and sure enough there stoo Kyoya Ootori with small diluted calico kitten snuggled up on his shoulder.

Being very observant, Nekozawa instantly knew that Kyoya wasn't lying about Haruhi being a cat. The huge expressive brown eyes, gave him away instantly and the cat seemed to have the same demeanor as him as well. Nekozawa was quite amused at how the host club members were interacting with the cat, especially Tamaki when the cat hissed something at him and he ran toward a tree looking very dejected. He could have worn that he heard the whole group call the cat she or her plenty of times when they were talking with one another.

* * *

**Nekozawa Pov**

I instatly grew more curious, I could have sworn I heard Tamaki say she to the whole group especially when he she or whatever the heck Fujioka-kun said because, I haven't the slightest clue anymore, and Tamaki cried dramatically and huddled dejectedly under a tree.

(I'm starting to think that he is actually a she) Beelzenef said in my ear, catching my attention for the first time this morning.

"Beelzenef?" I said "Why weren't you speaking the whole morning until now?"

(Actually master, I greeted you this morning like I always do) He said as a matter-of-fact (You were just so distracted by your thoughts, that I felt you it was alright to leave you to them and not be a bother to you.)

"Oh." I said feeling slightly embarrassed "I'm sorry for not hearing you this morning, that dream I had last night about Fujioka-kun has been eating away at me all morning. I can;t stop thinking about it."

(Its alright master. I understand) Beelzenef reassured (But its seems your dream last night might actually be true. Fujioka-kun may be in fact a girl and for some reason is keeping it a secret, except the host club members that is)

"Do you think she is trying to hide it because of the debt she owes to them?" I asked, curiously'

(That could be it, but I don't for sure. We still can't be quite certain that he is in fact a she) Beelzenef pointed out (We are going to need more evidence to see if in fact that he is actually a she.)

I nodded and my ears herad the familiar sound of clock tower chimming, indicating that classes were in starting.

Hearing Haruhi meow something at the twins, I turned and started heading to where my class as well being careful to blend with my surroundings..

(It also seems that they are making her act like as well) Beelzenef observed (I guess they are trying to keep what has happened to him a secret for now.)

I nodded, then froze "I just realized something, the book said that I could control Fujioka-kun right?" I asked my cursed putted.

(That is correct master) He replied (Why?)

"Well what if I can test that theory to see if he truly his a boy or girl, by being able to control him." I said

(Its worth a shot) Beelzenef encouraged.

Sighing, I cleared my throat and began to speak "Fujioka-kun, come to me." I ordered.

I waited for a bit, but nothing seemed to happen clearing my throat I did it once again

"Fujioka-kun, come to your master." I called again, I waited and once again nothing happened.

"It didn't work Beelzenef." I said in defeat.

(I apologize master) He said (Who knows maybe this just got us more clues on is Fujioka-kun is a girl. The book clearly stated that its only males you get to control, not females)

I felt myself perk up after he said that "Your right Beelzenef." I said "Thank you for making me feel better"

(Your quite welcome master) He replied.

I smirked and walked into my classroom, but felt my eyes widened. There talking to my teacher was Kyoya with Fujioka-kun on the class discussing something. I saw the sensei look at Haruhi skeptically and then pat her head, smiling at her cute actions Nakahara-sensei nodded. Kyoya bowed and then walked to his desk, leaving Fujioka-kun with sensei

"He..she.. Uhh..ahh.." I stammered "Fujioka-kun is going to be in our class?"

(It appears so) My cat spirit confirmed.

I sighed and walked to my desk as well, blending with the shadows perfectly.

* * *

**Kyoya Pov**

"Sensei is okay if this cat stays up here with you, since we are having a calculus test today?" I asked calmly.

"Is is friendly?" He asked and looked at the cat skeptically.

"Yes she is very friendly" I replied and pushing up glasses.

Sensei patted her head gently and smiled at her cute actions "Yes she can stay up here with me. Now go to your seat, class is about to start soon." He said

"Thank you" I said with bowed and headed to my desk that was next to Tamaki.

"Isn't our little girl going to sit with us?" Tamaki asked sounding disappointed.

I shook my head "We are having a test today, he is going to keep her entertained until its over with." I replied calmly.

"Aww man." Tamaki pouted.

I sighed at his childishness, then the clock tower rang, indicating that classes wre in session.

"Alright class" Nakahara-sensei stated firmly "We are going to be having a test today."

Many groans were heard throughout the room except for me and Nekozawa-senpai.

"Don't give me that" Sensei stated sternly, while passing out the exams "Once I pass out the test, you will have one hour to complete it. If I suspect anyone is looking at someone elses text I will take it away and you will fail automatically. Once I have passed the last test, I want silence until everyone has completed the test. That means you Souh."

Tamaki gasped dramitcally and pouted more, making the fangirls in the room swoon and squeal

"Silence!" Sensei exclaimed "Tamaki I won't have disrupt my class my again. You may now start your exams. Remember no cheating and remain silent once you have finished. I expect your homework to finished and put onto to the tray in front of my before your dismissed for your next class."

Sighing, I got work on my test working out each formula carefully and making sure that it was correct. Looking over at sensi's desk and keeping an eye on Haruhi, Nakahara-sensei was petting her affectionately and she was purring in delight. She nuzzled against his cheek and gave him a soft meow and smiling at her actions.

'Well that is definitely odd' I thought 'I wonder why she has been extra affectionate lately, even to strangers.'

Sighing and shaking my head, I looked back down at my test and continue to finish each formulas.

* * *

~_Time Skip_~

**-Club Activities-**

The instant the doors to the Host Club the girls came swarming in as the always do and were excited to see what theme it was today. Looking around the room the girls realized it was going to be a normal non themed day, but that didn't sway them any less. They spread out and went to their respectable hosts. The girls were even more happy to see the cat this morning was amongst the club as well.

So all afternoon they would gush, pet and pamper the little host feline. At first Haruhi didn't like getting all the attention she was receiving, but remembering that she still had to act like a host, whether be a cat or not, she decided to let herself relax and began to tolerate it. Not long she started to enjoy all the tampering and attention she was getting, she found it very amusing when she was for the twins' brotherly love' act. The girls were screaming and gushing from the display they did.

**Haruhi Pov**

I was laying in one of the girl's lap, I think her name was Minami, when Kyoya signaled me to come over. Nuzzling the girl's cheek, I jumped off her lap and padded over to Kyoya. It seemed that she didn't mind and continued to squeal of another round of of the twins 'brotherly love' act. I jumped up onto the back of the couch and curled myself up next his neck, so he could at least hear me, without anyone suspecting that I could talk.

"You wanted to see me senpai?" I asked softly in his ear.

"Yes. I wanted to tell the prgress that you made for today's profits." He replied "Since because of your coming here and hanging around the girls, the profits have gone up by thirteen percent."

"That's good right?" I asked curiously.

He nodded "Keep this up, I will forget about the insistent this morning and also I will cut all the profits we have made and add it to your debt, cutting it to about almost one and three quarter's decrease to your debt." He said "But if anything bad should happen from now and until club is over with, that will not happen. Do you understand?"

I nodded "Crystal senpai." I replied then mumbled under my breath "Coniving bastard."

Kyoya smirked evilly "I heard that." He said calmly "You don't want me to increase your debt now do you?"

I gulped "N-no senpai." I stuttered "S-sorry senpai."

"That's better." He said "From the information I have gathered, I will suggest going over to Huni-senpai's table since you haven't been over there today because of Tamaki's shenangians. Those girls are absolutely frantic about animals espcially kittens."

I nodded "You got it senpai" I replied then got up, jumped down from his couch and with a sigh, and padded over to Huni senpai's table.

"Kitty-chan" Huni replied happily, once he saw me and picked me up, setting me in his lap.

The girls gushed about how cute Huni-senpai and I were being, so sticking with my act. I curled up on his lap and snuggled in, purring happily as they pampered me.

"Today's activities were the best by far." Kyoya announced "You did a job well done Haruhi and to the rest of you."

I smiled, then grimced in pain "Uhh, senpai I don't feel so good." I said wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" The twins asked in unison as the rushed over to me

"Haru-chan, Haruh-chan" Huni senpai cried,

"Aww" The twin said in unison with worried faces.

"Haruhi don't go to the light!" Tamaki exclaimed and started run around the room "Oh Momma what should we do our little girl is sick!"

"You want me to get a doctor?" Kyoya asked, ignoring the franitc blonde

I shook my head "I.." I tried to say, but I fainted. The last thing I heard before I completely blacked out was an omnious voice calling my name.

_"Haruhi"_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Nekozawa had been lurking in the shadows all day long, keeping a close eye on Haruhi throughout the whole day. He was really suspicious and was determined to know if Haruhi was a girl or not. So once classes were finished for the day, he told his fellow black magic club members that there wouldn't be any club that day. The member's nodded in understanding and left to get ready for Haji's violin performance that night, the club always supported and went to whatever performances the club members had.

Nekozawa followed his instincts and sleaked off toward the Host Club room. He watched carefully as they day went. How the girls gushed over and pampered Haruhi, his ear's nearly bleeding from all the squealing and swooning they did. So when the day's activites were finished, he was just about t leave when he heard Haruhi's pained voice and saw that she wasn't looking to well. The instant she faint he panicked and called out her name

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed omniously.

He watched as all the host members, except for Kyoya all shout out her name and surrounded her incompacitated body. Tamaki was flailing his arms dramatically, Huni-senpai was crying and saying her name over and over again, Kyoya was making some calls on his cellphone and talking quickly, Mori just stood their not saying a word and the twins juas the same as Tamaki were screaming and running, flailing their arms franitcally. He started to feel very annoyed at their behavior, their friend just fainted and was in pain. All they did was start panicing and not doing anything for her, dream Haruhi flashed in front of his eyes and completely lost it

"Will all of you please shut the hell up?" He shouted, his voice echoing of the walls, silencing them all "I really think screaming, hollering and running around is helping Fujioka-kun."

They all turned to look at him, then glared at him angrily

"Now see here-" Tamaki started saying

"Oh knock it off Souh!" Nekozawa snapped cutting him off "Now is not the time to start picking fights on me, when Haruhi is obviously in pain and not feeling. If you guys are not going to do anything about it, I will. I'm taking Fujioka-kun with me and see to that he is treated properly."

"I don't think so!" Tamaki shouted dramatically "I'm not going to let a leech like you around my Haruhi."

Nekozawa glared darkly at him, his blue eyes flashing dangerously "Can you listen to yourself!" Nekozawa retorted "For kami sake's Souh, Fujioka-kun is in pain and all you can do is get mad at me for offering to help him. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you truly her friend? I haven;t been around this Host Club for long and seems to me you don't care for him at all. The twins treat him like a toy and show him no respect, Kyoya increases his debt without even thinking about, even if he hasn't done anything wrong, Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai said the will protect her but when these three imbeciles are messing with her they don't do anything about and you are the worst of it all Souh. You treat him as if he is weak and needs someone to constantly watch over him, every where he turns. So I am taking Fujioka-kun and going to make sure that he is okay and feels better soon. Good day to you all."

Every single one of the host club member's were frozen silent at what Nekozawa told him. They have never seen the cult loving teenager lose his temper before. They watched as, he bent down and gently held Haruhi in his arms. Without another to them, he left the room sliently taking Haruhi with him.

The host club member's finally snapped out their trance and looked at one another. Soon they clenched their fists angrily, except for Huni who started to cry.

* * *

**Kyoya Pov**

"He doesn't under stand anything that goes on in the host club" Hikaru said offendedly "Who does he think he is anyways?"

"Its none of his business how we treat Harhui," Kaoru said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I love Haru-chan, I would never want to hurt her like that." Huni said softly, tears streaming down his face.

Mori-senpai patted Huni-senpai's back comfortingly, you can see clearly in his eyes that he was angry and sad too.

"Yeah that leech doesn't even know anything about Haruhi." Tamaki said "How could he talk to us like that, then take Haruhi away from us? I won't allow that deviant to take my little girl away."

Now I understood what Nekozawa-senpai was getting at, hearing Tamaki say that "You guys, Nekozawa-senpai has a point." I admitted, rubbing temple gently

"What the hell are you talking about Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru shouted angrily "We do not reat her badly."

I remained kept my motuh shit, not wanting to voice out my opinion to him. Especially when he got like this.

"I know I'm not horrible to our little girl" Tamaki replied in denial.

"Oh please Tamaki!" Hikaru snapped, clenching his fists angrily "Nekozawa-senpai did have a point about that. You do treat as if she is weak. You tore her head off when she stopped those two thugs that were messing with the girls. I know she was reckless and were all worried for her safety, but what could she do. No one was around so she had to help them some way, despite putting herself in danger. She is far stronger than she is capable of and to add salt to the wound you keep in your mind that you are her father. When she repeatedly told you that you are not, we all know the truth. Why don't open your eyes and see that you are in love with her? Not that family love you like us to be, you love her like a man would love a woman. You are in love with her!"

I was taken a back when Hikaru exclaimed all to that and watched in pity as Tamaki tried his best to deny it. We all did know the truth, we could all clearly see that Tamaki ws in love with Haruhi, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. I shook my head, remaining silently.

"Stop it!" Huni-senpai shouted , making us go silent and freeze. "Don't you see what your are doing to yourselves?"

We all lookd at him confused, not understanding what he was talking about

"Your taking what he said and it's making you tear each other's throat out" He explainde "I can admit we can sometimes be a burden to Haruhi and drive her insan, but I know that she loves us. If she didn't, she wouldn't always be trying help us all the time and being there for us when we need someone. Ranka-san even told us that ever since she joined the hols club, she has been happiest than she has ever been in her whole life. Yes we can benefit ourselves and her by giving her a break, or actually listening to what she wants for once, but if we change all together She is not going to be happy. She would be angry and upset with us if we change for no reason. She loves for who we are, for our flaws and everything."

"Yeah" Mori agreed patting Huni-senpai's head with approval, a small smile tugging at his lips..

I felt myself smiled as well "He's right." I said, pushing my glasses up

Tamaki and the twins looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Nekozawa-senpai was right" Tamaki said "Haruhi is so selfless and she's changed all of us in some way or another. Hikaru your despite how easily angered you are, your more thoughtful when it comes to your emotions and think more rationally than your normally would. Kaoru she helped you but getting you out of your shyness and now your are talking to other people as well as others outside the club. Huni-senpai she has giving you nothingbut respect and not once has she treated you like you were a child. Mori-senpai she admired your dedication on protecitng Huni-senpai and has gotten you to smile more than once. And Kyoya mon ami, you can deny it all you want, but she's gotten to you as well. I think she is the only to to get past that concret barrier of yours and got you to open to someone, other than me."

I smiled again "That's not all she did." I stated..

All of them turned to look at me curiously

"What do you mean, Kyo-chan?" Huni-senpai asked, tilting his.

"She got me to realize my dream. I no longer want to be my father's heir anymore, I want to be able to build something up myself and surpass him instead." I explained "I no longer want to walk through hoops with my father and I already have started on what I want to do. I bought a commoner anitque shop and soon I hope business will bustle in like I want it to. I'm going to ask my mother for her help on running it, since she knows more about this stuff than father does. I don't want my father knowing what I'm up to."

Tamaki put his hand on my shoulder in encouragement "If you need any help mon ami, we are here for you." He said, with a bright smile "I am happy to see you working toward your dream and no longer striving to be your father's heir."

The rest also nodded and smiled in encouragement as well

"I appreciate that very much." I said, with a genuine smile.

"Wow its a miracle." The twins said

"What's a miracle?" Tamaki asked them curiously

"You actually said something intelligent for once." The exclaimed teasingly

"Why you two dopplegangers, I will get myhands on you!" He said offendedly and chased after the meddlesome duo.

I shook my head my head at my eccentric friends and sighed "And their goes the miracle." I said, rubbing the brige between my eyes.

"Do you think Haru-chan is going to be alright?" Huni asked, watching the Tamaki chase after the twins, as the two teased him.

"As much as I know you are concerned for Haruhi's well being, I can reassure I think she is very capable hands." I replied "Nekozawa may seem odd, but I have records shown that he is really considerate of others and without a doubt in mind he will make sure that she is well again."

"How do you know that Kyo-chan?" He asked again.

"Since he is the president of the black magic club, he has proven plenty times over that he is always there for them. He has gone to every individual performance that each have ever been in and has helped each member in their school that has needed it. He is afterall third in our class, he is very smart despite his odd outward appearance."

"As long as he doesn't place any ill wil towards my daughter than he is safe to take care of her." Tamaki announced, walking back over to us

"No need to were Tamai." I reassured him "He is a complete gentlemen and will never harm, or force Haruhi into anything. He is a gentle soul that much I know."

"So why do you have any idea why Haruhi could of possibly fainted for?" The twins asked, also joining us.

"I can honestly say. I haven't the slightest clue." I admitted We just have to rely on Nekozawa-senpai and hope she will be alright.

**Normal Pov**

'I hope you are alright Haruhi/ Haru-chan' they all thought in unison.

* * *

**Well my fellow readers there you have it. I that I cleared up alot of things from the first one. I didn't explain how Nekozawa was able to be there when Haruhi fainted in the original story. I hope I am at least sticking to everyone's characters from the anime. I truly trying to do my best at it, although I do know Nekozawa has to be a little bit OCC. Did anyone see the little bit fluff I snuck in when Nekozawa offered to help Haruhi? Well anyways, I'll try and put the rest of the chapters up soon. So please review and leave any suggestions, questions or ideas you may have. I would love to hear what you have to say. So until next time, have a wonderful day :)**


End file.
